


Pearl's Octoling Pet

by Eula



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Absence of My Will to Live, Anal, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drooling, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futa, Impregnation, Inflation, Licking, Literal Squid People, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, Worship, huge penis, slut, small boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: It's freaking futanari squidgirl porn. Do I even need to put a summary?





	Pearl's Octoling Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped everything in order to write this. Am I proud? I dunno. Will this matter in a few weeks? Probably not. Will someone masturbate to it? I hope so.

Pearl and Marina slumped into their moonlit apartment suite, exhausted by the show they had just performed. They both shambled over to the couch and threw themselves onto it. 

“Haaa. That was awesome,” Marina sighed. “All of those Inklings and Octolings cheering your name and dancing to your music. Signing autographs and meeting amazing fans. Oh, this is so much fun! Doncha think, Pearl?” 

She turned her body towards her idol partner, but while Marina’s face was glowing with excitement, Pearl’s was stained with a sneer. 

“Really? You like flaunting yourself in front of those brainless idiots? I swear, these bozos get more stupid every time we grace them with our presence.” 

Marina pouted at this. “So you don't like meeting fans?” 

“Hmph. Why should I? The cretins should be glad they even get to see my beauty.” 

“But what about-”

“Shut up, Octoling bitch!”

Pearl pulled a two-buttoned remote out of her dress and pushed the top button. Marina, who had been trying all night to hold back her moans, finally couldn't take it. She laid back panting as she was consumed by pleasure. 

“You like that, huh? You like getting off in front of thousands of people, you whore?” Pearl slowly crawled her way across the couch over to where Marina was breathing heavily with her hands down her shorts. 

“Yeah, I love it, Mistress,” Marina moaned. “I love having tons of eyes on me as I cum constantly on stage like the filthy whore I am.” 

“Well, if you were a real whore, you would have had your clothes off by now,” Pearl barked. 

Marina wasted no time on undressing herself. She practically ripped of her top and gloves. Like Pearl had instructed, Marina hadn't worn a bra to the performance, so an observant viewer would have been able to see her erect nipples through her shirt that barely covered her E cup breast in the first place. She tossed off her boots, shorts, and leggings and finally lowered her panties. 

Inside of her pussy was a remote control vibrating dildo. It was currently at 7 out of it’s possible 10. Throughout the show, it was set at 5, but whenever a song got to a part where Marina was the lead, Pearl would quickly turn it up to 8, forcing her to try and act natural as a dildo was vibrating against her walls. 

Pearl reached out for the toy and started pumping it in and out of Marina’s pussy. 

“I bet you would love it if people found out that you are nothing more than just a cock obsessed whore,” she whispered into the quivering girl’s ear. “I bet you would love to walk around town buck naked with a tattoo that says ’Fuck Me!’ across your chest and have random strangers shove their dicks down your slutty pussy.”

“Mmm, yeah,” she groaned. “I love dick. I love dick s-so much!” 

“But which one is your favorite?” Pearl asked with a sultry glint in her eyes.

“Y-yours of course!”

“Hmph. Good answer.” Pearl used her free hand to turn the dildo up to 8. Marina almost screamed with pleasure as she came again for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

Marina fell backwards onto the arm of the couch, tired from the several climaxes she had to endure throughout the show. Pearl turned the vibrator down to 2 and stood up in front of Marina’s limp form. 

“Aww, that's cute. You think we're done.”

Pearl leaned in close to Marina's face going straight for her lips. Marina was about to reciprocate, but Pearl grabbed her by her long, tentacle hair and threw her off of the couch. With Marina on the floor, Pearl sat down and gave her pet an order. 

“Worship me.”

Marina nodded furiously. She moved to Pearl’s top and unzipped it quickly. Pearl hadn't bothered to wear a bra, so her B cup breast were on full display. Marina wasted no time in taking the right nipple in her mouth while using her left hand to grab the other boob. 

Marina serviced her boobs intensely, lapping at the pink nipple and the surrounding flesh with her tongue before going back to suckling them. Meanwhile she used her hand to grope and massage her other boob. When she felt that she had done her job, she alternated so she had the other nipple in her mouth. She planted small kiss over every inch of her breasts. 

Marina then got an idea. She took Pearl’s nipples by her fingers and teeth and pulled. This took Pearl by surprise and she let out a moan. Triumphantly, Marina continued her assault on her boobs, pinching and biting her nipples with fervor. Pearl pushed Marina’s head into her breast, urging her to keep going. She alternated between licking and biting her teets, all the while Pearl let out a string of high pitched groans. 

But Pearl, not wanting to have her pet outdo her, grabbed the remote and quickly turned the dildo up to 8. Marina moaned around her nipple and slump forward into Pearl’s chest as she came again. 

Pearl grabbed the octopus girl by her hair again and brought her to eye level. 

“You're not done yet,” she whispered. She then let go of her hair and she fell to Pearl’s feet. Pearl used the toe of her boot to lift her chin up towards her. 

“Be careful,” she said snarkily. “I've been sweating all day, so my feet may be a little stinky.” 

This did nothing to deter Marina. In fact, she worked faster so she can get a hold on her mistress’s scent. She undid both boots and carefully took off her stockings to find her master’s cute feet. Pearl had put on neon pink toenail polish earlier and was delighted to see that this combined with the smell of her sweaty feet had put Marina into a sort of trance. She just stared at her toes with her mouth agape, saliva starting to fall past her dark lips. 

“Ehem,” Pearl coughed, shoving her right foot into Marina's face. 

“You'd think that a foot loving bitch like yourself would be licking my feet like no tomorrow. I guess you really don't want my feet then.” 

That definitely had an effect on Marina. As Pearl began to pull her legs up, Marina started groveling on the floor. 

“No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll do better, I swear!” 

“Oh, so you do want these?” 

“Yes! Yes! Absolutely! Please, I need them!”

“Hmm, I dunno. I feel like you don't deserve them…”

Marina was on the brink of tears at this point. “Please! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!”

Pearl took pleasure in watching her pet plead with her. When it came to Marina, she was a sadist in every form of the word. She wore a cocky smirk as she addressed Marina. 

“Okay. If you want me, beg for me. Prove to me that you really want it.”

Marina nodded furiously as she got on her hands and knees and began begging. 

“Please, Mistress. I'm just a lowly whore who doesn't deserve someone as divine as you. I don't even deserve to lick the floor you walk on. But please, have mercy on this miserable sow and let me worship your body. I'm nothing more than an Octoling bitch who craves your cock every second of every day. Please, please, please, let me love you like you deserve!”

Pearl put a finger on her chin, feigning think about whether she should let her bitch proceed or not. Of course, this was only for dramatic effect. She stared down at Marina's tear stained face for a few seconds before finally smirking yet again. 

“Fine, you make a good case, I guess.” She moved her feet in front of Marina's face. “Have fun.”

Marina got to work immediately. She grabbed her right foot and took a deep whiff of her scent. The smell of her mistress’s sweat was intoxicating and made her even more wet than she already was, if that was possible. She then started planting little kisses along her toes and painted toenails. She slowly moved from her toes down her sole and made it to her heel. 

Marina took her tongue and made one long lick up Pearl’s foot. She then repeated the process for nearly every inch of her foot. She made sure to completely drench her master’s foot in her saliva. She made her way back up to her toes where she was tantalized once again by her cute toes. She took the big one in her mouth and started to suck on it. She went to each toe one by one and covered it with her spit. 

Once she was done with the right foot, the dark skinned girl moved over to the left one and repeated the process. 

Pearl looked down at Marina like how one would look at a dumb puppy. She watched as her masochistic pet tasted her feet like they belong to a goddess, which in her sex tainted mind they basically did. 

After her other foot was done, Marina finally moved up to the girl’s shorts, which had a noticeable bulge in the front of them. Marina looked into Pearl’s eyes for approval. 

Pearl briefly considered denying her bitch of her package, but she came to the conclusion that that wouldn't be fun for either of them. 

“Go ahead,” she ordered. She then held up her legs so that Marina can get her shorts off easier. 

Marina swiftly grabbed Pearl’s shorts by the waistband and pulled them down her legs. But Marina couldn't be bothered to finish because the object of her desire was finally unveiled. 

Pearl’s futanari penis was a foot and a half at full length and as thick as Marina's arm. The skin was about the same color as the rest of Pearl’s pale body except for the tip which was slightly red. The whole thing was throbbing and slowly leaking precum. 

“You know what?” Pearl asked nonchalantly. She pulled Marina up by the hair again (eliciting another moan from her) and plopped her on the other side of the couch. 

“I'm done with foreplay. Don't you agree?”

All Marina could do was nod as she was pushed onto her back and overpowered by the smaller girl. While in this position, Pearl reached down and pulled out the still vibrating toy. She stopped to admire the gaping hole her slit had left in the dildo’s absence as she placed the object down. 

“Good.”

She lined up her prick to Marina's already soaked hole and rammed in, hard. Marina screamed in pleasure as her mistress’s dick was forced inside of her. She looked down and saw that there was a slight bump on her tummy. Just the sight of it made her cum. She sprayed her juices all over the couch and Pearl’s legs. Pearl was only halfway in and she intended to go all the way. 

She pulled Marina's legs over her shoulder and started thrusting into her snatch, getting more and more of her dick in with every thrust. 

“Mmm. You like that, don't you?” Pearl asked. “You like how I pound you like the bitch you are? You're just a dirty Octoling whore who loves my cock.” 

“Ah! Ah! Yes!” Marina gasped. “I'm just a lowly Octoling slut who wants nothing more than your dick deep in my pussy! Just thinking about you dick makes me cum and cum and cum! I don't know how I can live without your cock in my slit!” 

The sound of skin on skin quickly grew louder as Pearl’s dick started to go all the way in to Marina's cunt. The bulge on her stomach was now more apparent than ever as she moved in and out at a frantic pace. 

“I'm gonna cum,” Pearl panted. “Where do you want me to cum, whore?”

“Inside!” Marina screamed. “I want you to cum inside and fill me with your semen! I want to be so full that you would get me pregnant! I want to get pregnant from your dick and go on stage in front of everyone as the pregnant, cock-loving whore who got pregnant from your futa dick!”

Pearl, not wanting to make her pet sad, let go of the pressure she had been holding and came straight into Marina's womb. The bulge on her tummy started growing rapidly as her womb filled up with gallons of semen. Marina came hard as she was filled with jizz. Her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she almost passed out from pleasure. 

Pearl stayed where she was for a bit, thinking over an idea that was forming in her head. An evil grin spread across her face as she got a malicious idea. 

With her dick still in Marina's vagina, she reached over to grab the dildo she had put down. Carefully, she took out her own penis and replaced it with the smaller toy one, making sure no cum escaped from her inflated tummy. 

Pearl took Marina's near unconscious body and flipped it on her stomach so that her butt was in the hair. Pearl hadn't done anal in a while. 

She gave herself a second to get fully erect again before lining herself up at Marina's back entrance. Marina was just aware enough to notice this and responded. 

“No, please not there. It's so tight; it'll hurt me.” 

“I’m aware,” said Pearl. “That's how I know you'll love it.” 

She thrusted as hard as she could, her penis already lubed by Marina's juices. But even with the extra help, Marina's butt hole was still extremely tight. She could barely push it in half way. 

Marina meanwhile was on cloud 9. Pearl was the right; the pain from something so big being shoved up her ass felt extremely good. She loved the pain. And she wanted to feel all of it, timing herself to push back against her thrust so she could fit in more of her goddess’s prick.

“Oh, god. You're so tight,” Pearl teased. “You like it up your butt, too? You really are just a dirty slut, aren't you?” 

“Oh, yeah! I do! I love it up my ass! I love everything about you! I love your beautiful face! I love you're cute boobs! I love your cute, smelly feet! I love your giant cock!”

Pearl smiled at this. Out of everything she had in life; her fans, her idol career, her ass loads of money, it was this bitch right here she loved the most. She decided that since she was so nice to her, she may as well do everything she could to make her feel satisfied. 

As she was thrusting, she grabbed the remote and cranked it up all the way to 10.

The vibrating toy almost drove Marina insane with pleasure, the dual stimuli from the dildo and her master’s penis making her mind implode with joy. The only thing she could think about was how good she felt and how much she loved her mistress. With every thrust she came again and again and again. 

Pearl was about to cum again. But she couldn't do it yet; she had to get her dick all the way in before she could finally let herself cum. Her pride was at stake. 

She grabbed Marina's left leg and pulled it over her shoulder so that anyone who was looking could get a full view of her cum-inflated abdomen and juice drenched pussy plugged by a vibrator. 

Pearl pushed herself harder and harder, moaning in tandem to Marina's frantic yelling. She was so close but she couldn't hold it any longer. 

“Ha, ha, ha. I'm about to cum again. I think I'm gonna pull out for this one.”

“Nooo!” screamed Marina. “Please don't pull it out! I need you to cum in my ass! I need your semen to fill me up like the cock loving Octoling bitch I am! I want to be filled with your cum every second of my life and have everyone see how much I love you and your giant cock! Please, please, please cum inside!”

Well, Pearl couldn't argue with that. 

She pulled back and gave one last thrust, pushing her dick all the way in. She couldn't hold it back any longer. 

She let go. 

She sprayed buckets of cum into Marina's warm hole as she and Marina moaned in tandem, although Marina's was significantly louder. She herself had the biggest orgasm of her life, sprays her juices everywhere. Her stomach continued to expand as cum flooded her asshole. 

Finally, Pearl pulled out as her climax came to an end. She let Marina fall completely onto the couch as she shot her last few strands of semen onto the girl’s back. She sat back panting as she enjoyed one of her favorite sights; cum pouring out of her slave’s puckered hole. 

She leaned forward and got a look at Marina's face. Her eyes were crossed and distant, as if she was no longer a sentient Octoling and only existed as a sex toy. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and drool was slipping out. 

She leaned back and gave herself a well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm done. Hope you guys had a good wank to it. That is what I'm here for.  
> As I said before, I stopped everything in order to write this. Meaning that I had to put the next iteration of Neo Rapes (Blank) on hold. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that is happening. Eventually.  
> Anyway, if you guys want more of these one-off sort of things, let me know in the comments above. Below. I dunno. I'm tired.  
> Also, I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed that I'm the first person to post smut about these two.


End file.
